


Rest In Peace, Freddie:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 3X20: Olelo Pa'a (The Promise) Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Death, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 Olelo Pa'a (The Promise), Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Thinking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve went to visit Freddie's Grave, What happens after?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!!*





	Rest In Peace, Freddie:

*Summary: Steve went to visit Freddie's Grave, What happens after?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was in a sad mood, Cause it's the anniversary of his best friend's death, Commander Freddie Hart, who died saving his life in North Korea, saving his life, "God, I miss you, Buddy, I wish you were sharing this happiness that I found with me", & he lets some tears, as he placed a hand on the gravestone.

 

He thought about the memories that he experienced with him, & he was glad that he had time with him, Otherwise, He would regret it. He placed a single rose on the site, "I am so glad that I knew you, Freddie, Thank you for making my life better", He sat there, & enjoyed the silence for awhile, But, He knew that his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams would be coming to look for him.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was making arrangements to take his lover to lunch, He knew it was a hard time for him, The Blond wanted to make everything easy for him, Cause he deserved it. He made sure that the restaurant had everything that Steve liked, & a special dessert, that is guaranteed to make everything, & him feel better.

 

Steve updated Freddie on everything that went on with the team, & he told him about Danny, & how they are happy being together, When he sensed Danny, He smiled, & said, "Hi, Danno", The Loudmouth Detective smiled bigger, & said, "Hi, Babe, Feel better now ?", The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, "I was telling Freddie about what we went through, & I didn't lie, I think he would kick my ass, If he heard about the stunts that I pulled", "Good, I like the guy already, Tell me about him", Steve told him everything about him.

 

After there was a moment of silence, Danny kissed his lover on his sweet, & tempting lips, saying, "Come on, Baby, Let's go, I made reservations for us for dinner", Steve nodded, & turned to the grave, **"Rest in peace, Freddie"** , He thought to himself, & he & Danny left to spend some time together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
